


8 A.M Is Not a Reasonable Time To Expect Students with Insomnia to Learn

by moodyme



Series: Hours [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, gansey being a disaster™, go to sleep kids, its awful, only to realize you now have school, the horrible feeling of not sleeping at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey has insomnia. It keeps him up all night on a school night... the morning is awful.





	8 A.M Is Not a Reasonable Time To Expect Students with Insomnia to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on tumblr that requested Gansey, 8 a.m, and insomnia, I really hope you like it!  
> Set just weeks (right before spring break) before the Raven Boys.

 For Richard Campbell Gansey III, insomnia was an old friend. It was familiar as the color of his hair, or the changing of the season, or the feeling of wanting to know why he had been given this second chance. Insomnia was just always there, in the corners of his existence, leaking into his life at every opportunity available to him. He didn't particularly enjoy it, but it was there none the less, and so he dealt with it. It was a part of him he would rather do without, but well. At least his sleeplessness often had the company of Ronan Lynch.

 It had struck him last night, prompted him to make a miniature version of the gas station that he had Ronan would grab snacks or soda or beer, on occasion, when it was late and they were both too awake to stay home. He had assumed he had only been working on it for a few hours, but when he looked around him, the room was light with the morning sun. In a panic, he looked down at his watch.

 'Shit,' He breathed, scrambling up. His eyes were suddenly heavy, his limbs shaky. It was 8 a.m. He had 30 minutes to shower, put in his contacts, brush his teeth, make sure Ronan was awake, make sure Noah was awake, tell them both to show up for school, drive to Adam's house, drive him to school, and walk to first period. There was no way. 'Shit shit shit,' He repeated.

 As he rushed to the kitchen/bathroom, he lifted his arm and sniffed. It wasn't... the best smelling, but he could skip the shower. He could get by if he just sprayed some of Ronan's awful Axe on. It would be fine. He brushed his teeth while he peed, and god. He was so tired. 

 The Axe made him cough as he sprayed, and it stung his eyes. When he went to put to put in his contacts, the right one went in fine, but the left eye felt irritated and kept watering. After applying his eye-drops twice, and taking out his contact to clean it three times, he finally gave up and began searching for another pair. There wasn't another pair. He was out. In despair, he removed his right contact, and put his glasses back on.

 As he hopped on one leg putting on his shoes, he thought about how much he wanted to just go lie in his bed and sleep. It would be so easy. And he needed that sleep, his insomnia had been particularly awful lately. He gazed longingly at his bed from across the room. It looked heavenly. Why did his body have to do this to him? Why couldn't he have just gotten tired last night, so he could wake up rested for school? For a moment, he considered calling in sick. He would be easy, he was rarely absent. They would believe him, it would be so east.

 But. But, no. He couldn't do that. He had to set an example for Ronan, had to poke and prod and bribe his friend to attend. How would it look to him if Gansey missed a day simply because he was tired? And Adam, he was expecting him. He would need to cycle to school if Gansey wasn't there soon. With a shudder, Gansey recalled the week Adam hadn't been able to ride his bicycle, his leg too hurt. What if he was hurt now, and waiting for Gansey? He would never forgive himself if that was the case. With a sigh of acceptance for his fate, he strode through the room to knock on Noah's door.

 'First period's in twenty!' He called through the door after knocking. He didn't hear the other boy through the door, and he wondered for a moment if he had already gone.

 'Ronan! I'm leaving to pick up Parrish,' He called through Ronan's door. 'Don't miss first period! You have twenty minutes!'

 A long string of expletives followed this, but Gansey was already walking away and grabbing his keys. Just as he opened the door, he remember he wouldn't have time to stop for coffee so he turned on his heel and rushed back to the kitchen/bathroom. There were two bottles of cold brew coffee on the middle shelf, and he grabbed them before he ran back out the door, down the stairs, across the parking lot, and into the Pig.

 He took a sip of his coffee as he pulled out of Monmouth's parking lot. There was no way he would make it unless he sped the whole way to Adam's and from Adam's to Aglionby. As he pushed down on the gas pedal, he cursed Aglionby for having classes so early. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to prompt something for this series, you can do so in a comment or over on my tumblr - daleyposts


End file.
